Character Profile: Sarah Kent
. - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Sarah Kent' ---- . PLAYER: . TheEvilKeeblerElf, CREATOR: . TheEvilKeeblerElf, ADMIN: . KellyL, PLAYER STATUS: . Active, CHARACTER STATUS: . Active -- Building -- Alive, . . ROLE: . Biologist & Animal Expert, . __IN: . #___-A00087-____986-28SK, . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Irish-American, FROM: . Portland, Maine USA, SPONSOR: . ______Corporation______, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANT: . N/A, . FACTION: . :::::::: -- The Corporation, :::::::: -- Neutral, ::::::::::: (Sarah managed to stay neutral through every upheaval that came. She stuck to her animals and her work, and ignored all else.) . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Corporate Expedition, :::::::: -- Corporate Development, :::::::: -- Corporate Research, :::::::: -- ______ (GW), . ORIENTATION: . Straight (BiCurious), SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . __________, FAMILY: . N/A, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Natalie Shriver, :::::::: -- Leslie Faulkes, :::::::: -- Kelly Poole, :::::::: -- Samantha Poole, :::::::: -- Kimmy Peterson, :::::::: -- Holly Rivers, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats': . __________ . HAIR: . Blonde, EYES: . __________, HEIGHT: . 5' 8", . . . ---- 'Background': . Animal & Plant Expert -- Sarah hired on early with the original expeditions, for a chance to encounter the animal life of the Islands. Her knowledge proved critical in the early going and she stayed on after the Islands were developed. A skilled biologist, and an accomplished painter. __________ __________ __________ . . . ---- 'Transportation': . Information __________ __________ . :::::::: -- Maroon JEEP ''Wrangler'' 4X4, :::::::: -- Maroon Yamaha ''Majesty'' 395cc Scooter, :::::::: -- Maroon Old Town ''Koru'' 17' 5" Canoe, :::::::: -- Maroon Ranger 351V Speedboat, . - TheJeepBuild149.jpg|Maroon JEEP Wrangler 4x4 Big 37908228tyc.jpg|Maroon Yamaha Majesty 395cc Scooter Koru maroon angle.jpg|Maroon Old Town Koru 17' 5" Canoe DSCN1955.jpg|Maroon Ranger 351V Speedboat - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Work Weapons': . Information __________ __________ . :::::::: -- Sentinel FEW-410 -- 410-Bore -- Break-Action Shotgun, :::::::: -- Dan-Inject JM.DB.13 -- Double-Barrel CO2 Tranquilizer Rifle, :::::::: -- Tranquilizer Dart Gun, :::::::: -- CODA Net Gun, :::::::: -- CODA Area-Net-Launcher, :::::::: -- Talon Net-Baton, . - 410open.jpg|'Sentinel FEW-410 - 410-Bore - Break-Action Shotgun' Dart gun.jpg|'Dan-Inject JM.DB.13 - Double-Barrel CO2 Tranquilizer Rifle' Blow dart.jpg|Tranq Darts Tranquilizer1.jpg|Dart Gun Tranquilizer0.jpg|Tranqu Gun CODA gun.jpg|CODA Net Gun CODA net launch.jpg|CODA Area-Net-Launcher Talon.jpg|Talon Net-Baton 101.jpg|Talon Net-Baton - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . Sarah sent for her pets as soon she settled into her first tiny container-apartment in the Islands. And with each move the apartments and finally house got bigger and bigger with more room for her pets to romp and play. . :::::::: -- 2X - Male Black Labs - "George"'' & "Rufus", :::::::: -- Female ________ Cat - '''"''Ariel",'' :::::::: -- Male ________ Cat - "Mickey", . - Black-Labrador-Retriever-George.jpg|George Black Labrador Retriever Rufus.jpg|Rufus Sarah Kent 82146.jpg|Mickey Sarah Kent 6432725.jpg|Ariel Sarah Kent 6396753.jpg|Mickey - . . . ---- '''Gallery': . - Sarahkent.jpg Sarah 499.jpg Philbio conclusion Cockatoo.jpg Luzon-hornbill.jpg Sarah 5249106.jpg Sarah Kent 6453140.jpg Sarah Kent 6668.jpg Exotic bird 4.jpg Sarah Kent 3784.jpg Sarah Kent 2912.jpg Sarah Kent 6474.jpg Sarah Kent 1692.jpg Davao-philippine-eagle.jpg Exoticbird.jpg Sarah Kent 657.jpg Sarah Kent 684.jpg - . . . ---- '''Notes: . . ::: -- Van Halen, ::: -- Got Milk?, ::: -- Water Slides, ::: -- Log Rides, ::: -- High Porch, . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Original Crew Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:~ JP ~ Category:ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Category:CHARACTERS Category:Manchester House Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:SciFi and Supernatural Category:Teachers